parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pikachu
Pikachu is an Electric-type from Pokémon. Pikachu played Wicket in Kids Wars Pikachu played Rajah in Jackladdin Sparrow Pikachu played as Lions in Kitana (Dumbo) Pikachu played as Lumiere in Beauty and the Pokémon (LionKingRulezAgain1) Pikachu played as Jerry Mouse in Meowth and Pikachu: The Movie, Meowth and Pikachu: The Magic Ring, Meowth and Pikachu: Blast Off to Mars, Meowth and Pikachu: The Fast and the Furry, Meowth and Pikachu: Shiver Me Whiskers, Meowth and Pikachu: A Nutcracker Tale, Meowth and Pikachu Meet Sherlock Holmes, Meowth and Pikachu & The Wizard of Oz, Meowth and Pikachu: Robin Hood & His Merry Mouse, Meowth and Pikachu's Giant Adventure, Meowth and Pikachu: The Lost Dragon, Meowth and Pikachu: Spy Quest and Meowth and Pikachu: Back to Oz He is a mischievous little brown mouse Pikachu Played Scooby Doo in Pikachu Doo!: Where Are You Pikachu played Pascal/Claudandus in Ponydae Pikachu played Stanley SquarePants in SunBob ShimmerPants Pikachu played LeFou in The Bunny and the Goddess Pikachu played Stinky Pete in PowerPuff Story 2 Pikachu played PT Boomer in Sunset Shimmer and the Magic Crown Pikachu played Rufus in Raye Possible Pikachu played Owl in The Big Friendly Womble Pikachu played Moliere in Atlantis: The Lost Empire (399Movies Style) Pikachu played Abrasive Sponge in SunBob ShimmerPants: The Abrasive Side Pikachu played Iago in Rinladdin, Rinladdin: The Return of Shao Kahn, Rinladdin: The Queen of Theives Pikachu played Smokey in Sunset Shimmer and Yellow Kirby (Stuart Little) Pikachu played Zipper in Max and Rex Rescue Rangers Pikachu played Scrappy Doo in Sunset Doo (Movie) Pikachu played Rico in Madagascar (1701Movies Style) Pikachu played Thor in Pikachu (Thor) Pikachu played Sweetums the Ogre in Equestria (Muppets) Pikachu played Slinky Dog in Animal Story (WolfeOmegaGirl) Pikachu played Puss in Boots in Knuckles 2 (Shrek 2) User Ash: * Dale * Scooby Doo * Ron Stoppable * Basil * Winnie the Pooh * Max Taylor * Aladdin * Danny * Tom Sawyer * Eric * Jerry * Fievel Mousekewitz * Darien/Tuxedo Mask * Arte User Jimmy: * Johnny * Roger * James * Pongo * ??? User Victor: * Basil Voice Actors: #Ikue Otani - Japanese #Claudia Motta - Spanish #Sabine Bohlmann - German Gallery: Pikachu (TV Series).jpg|Pikachu in the TV Series Pikachu in Pokemon the First Movie.jpg|Pikachu in Pokemon: The First Movie Pikachu in Pokemon the Movie 2000.jpg|Pikachu in Pokemon: The Movie 2000 Pikachu in Pokemon 3 the Movie.jpg|Pikachu in Pokemon 3: The Movie Pikachu in Pokemon Mewtwo Returns.jpg|Pikachu in Pokemon: Mewtwo Returns Pikachu in Pokemon 4Ever.jpg|Pikachu in Pokemon 4Ever Pikachu in Pokemon Heroes.jpg|Pikachu in Pokemon Heroes Pikachu in Pokemon Jirachi Wish Maker.jpg|Pikachu in Pokemon: Jirachi Wish Maker Pikachu in Pokemon Destiny Deoxys.jpg|Pikachu in Pokemon: Destiny Deoxys Pikachu in Pokemon Chronicles.jpg|Pikachu in Pokemon Chronicles Pikachu in Pokemon Lucario and the Mystery of Mew.jpg|Pikachu in Pokemon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew Pikachu in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Team Go-Getters Out of the Gate!.jpg|Pikachu in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters Out of the Gate! Pikachu in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokemon.jpg|Pikachu in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokemon Pikachu in Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea.jpg|Pikachu in Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea Pikachu in Pokemon The Rise of Darkrai.jpg|Pikachu in Pokemon: The Rise of Darkrai Pikachu in Pokemon Giratina and the Sky Warrior.jpg|Pikachu in Pokemon: Giratina and the Sky Warrior Pikachu in Pokemon Arceus and the Jewel of Life.jpg|Pikachu in Pokemon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life Pikachu in Pokemon Zoroark Master of Illusions.jpg|Pikachu in Pokemon: Zoroark Master of Illusions Pikachu in Pokemon The Movie Black White - Victini and Reshiram Zekrom.jpg|Pikachu in Pokemon The Movie: Black/White - Victini and Reshiram/Zekrom Pikachu in Pokemon Mewtwo Prologue to Awakening.jpg|Pikachu in Pokemon: Mewtwo Prologue to Awakening Pikachu in Pokemon the Movie Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction.jpg|Pikachu in Pokemon the Movie: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction Pikachu in Pokemon the Movie Hoopa and the Clash of Ages.jpg|Pikachu in Pokemon the Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages Pikachu in Pokemon the Movie Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel.jpg|Pikachu in Pokemon the Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel Pikachu in Pokemon the Movie Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel-0.jpg|Pikachu in Pokemon the Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel Pikachu in the Pikachu Shorts.jpg|Pikachu in the Pikachu Shorts 20101211133019!Ash's Pikachu Thunderbolt Move.png Pikachu Volt Tackle2.png Ash's Pikachu Iron Tail Move.png Pikachu Electro Ball.png Pikachu.png Pikachu (Pokemon).jpg Ash Ketchum and Pikachu.jpg Pikachu.jpg Satoshi-Ash-Screencaps-ash-ketchum-21999809-448-429.png|Pikachu as Zipper Officer Jenny Stops Ash Ketchum.jpg Brock and Ash clowns.png Ash and Pikachu's goofy faces.png Misty gets burned.jpeg Ash's boxer shorts.jpeg Misty and Ash.jpeg Misty in summer kimono.jpeg Misty rescues Ash.jpeg Wedding - Brock, Misty, Ash and Pikachu.jpeg Ash, you bastard!.jpeg Pikachu loves ketchup.gif Pikachu, please get inside.jpeg Pikachu PUNCH!!!!.jpeg Pikachu likes ice cream.jpeg Pikachu-pikachu-23385603-814-982.jpg Swimsuit edition.png Pikachu likes Misty .gif Misty and pikachu having fun .gif Max runing.png The kids of madgascar characters.jpg|Pikachu as Rico Belladonna yella at zoe and pika.jpg Pinkachu.jpeg Bite that bitch, Pikachu .jpeg Crying Pikachu .gif Wanna play a game ~ Pikachu .gif Very sad little Pikachu .jpeg Pikachu attacked by Goldeen.jpeg Pikachu swimming.gif Misty, Pikachu and Brock dance.png Raichu & Pikachu.jpg Ash Ketchum Says Me Too.jpg Serena Mad at What Happened with Ash.jpg Scoob, luna, dale, Pikachu, and Tanya.jpg Dale and his friends mocks team rocket.jpg Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and Duplica.jpg Winnie and frieds imitate team rocket.jpg Ron jasmine Utonium pika and beth.jpg Basil and friends mocks team rocket.jpg Danny amber simba pikachu and luna.jpg Max mina rex and pikachu and duplica.jpg Aladdin and friends does team rocket.jpg Osgood and his friends mocking team rocket.jpg Ash and Pikachu.png Pikachu-0.jpg Pikachu Waving.png 18003201 p0 master1200.jpg Winnie_Pooh.jpg|Pikachu as Winnie the Pooh Pikachu_and_Lilligant.jpeg Tumblr ms3beobpau1rv97cno1 500.jpg Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Pokemon Characters Category:Mices Category:Pokemon Charaters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Characters from 1997 Category:Sidekicks Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Buneary and Pikachu Category:Universal Characters Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Electric Types